


That Funny little Thing

by Kayleigh_Payne



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a supposed mystery boyfriend.</p>
<p>Zayn has a crush on the guy across the hall.</p>
<p>And Niall never stays at his own flat (not that Liam's complaining)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Funny little Thing

"So how come we've never met this mysterious boyfriend of yours Harry?" Liam asked while they were eating breakfast. Harry looked up startled by the question, but then shrugged before resuming with his cereal.

"Yeah, where is the mysterious Louis now?" Niall asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't see Liam eyeing the blonde.

"He's still traveling." Harry said with a bored tone. He was getting tired of all the guys asking about Louis. It was as if they thought he wasn't real or something. Rather, scratch that, he knew they thought he wasn't real. But the only reason that his friends had yet to meet his boyfriend was because Louis was a very busy person. Louis liked to travel around a lot, and he always begged Harry to come with him. Some times Louis would be gone for months before Harry got to see him again, and when he came back he was here no more than a month before he was gone again. Harry liked to keep Louis to himself, because his friends just wouldn't understand their relationship. That and around Louis, Harry really wasn't himself, around his friends he was confident and a care giver. Around Louis though, he was so vulnerable, and Harry would never admit it, but he was definitely the girl in his and Louis' relationship. But He wouldn't change a thing.

"I'm sure he is." Liam teased.

"Oh hush up will you?" Zayn said from the living room. "A guy cant get any sleep around here without you three yapping." He shouted before rolling over on the couch to close his eyes once more.

"Well, maybe you should go to your own apartment and sleep." Niall said rolling his eyes at the boy.

"Yeah, instead of staying here and flirting with that guy across the hall." Liam teased again, making Zayn shoot up from his spot on the couch. He walked briskly into the kitchen and pointed a finger in Liam's face.

"You leave Ed out of this."

"Oh Ed is it now? Before all we ever heard was that cute guy across the hall." Harry said through his cereal.

"Well why not make Niall go home?" Zayn asked, leaning up and crossing his arms. "Last I checked he doesn't live here either?" 

"That's different!" Liam said with a pout.

"No it's not." Zayn argued.

"Yes it is!"

"And how so?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and he help pays rent." Liam said crossing his arms. "Right Niall?" He asked looking up at the boy who was slowly disappearing from the room. "Niall!"

"I pay what I can!" He said laughing. Liam groaned and through a piece of bread off the table at the laughing Irish boy.

"And at least my guy is real." Zayn said sticking his tongue out at the curly haired boy who was ignoring the conversation.

"Louis is to real!" Harry shouted, standing from the table.

"He's as real as leprechauns babe." Liam said snickering.

"Still in the room!" Niall said loudly.

"You've all seen pictures you know. They're all over the flat." Harry complained, pointing to various pictures of Louis and himself that hung on different walls.

"Those could be photo shopped." Niall pointed out

Harry groaned and stood from the table. He glared at all of his so called best friends before turning and leaving the apartment. He closed the door loudly and crossed his arms. He leaned on the door and let out a loud groan. Loud enough apparently that his neighbors could hear, because only a few seconds later his next door neighbor Ed had walked out with a goofy grin on his face.

"You alright there mate?" The red head asked, smiling and leaning against his own door.

"Yeah...the guys still don't think Louis is a real person is all." Harry explained.

"Of course he's real! I introduced you two. I should know." Ed said with a laugh. "Then again, I wouldn't think he was real either if you two have been dating for two years and I had never met him." Ed explained laughing again.  
"He's always traveling! You know that." Harry said, raising his arms and sinking to the floor. Ed smiled and shook his head, making his way over to his distraught friend.

"Maybe when he gets back, he could just stay here with you for awhile." Ed offered. Harry shook his head sadly.

"I don't want to share him." Harry said pouting. Ed looked at him for a second before he burst into laughter, clutching his stomach tightly as he laughed. 

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for the red heads laughter to end.

"Mate, that is a very selfish thing to say."Ed replied, standing up and dusting off his pants. "If you want them to think he's real, prove it to them. Don't hide him from them." Ed said shaking his head.

"I have to go." Harry said suddenly, standing up and walking down the hallway quickly, he turned with a smile.

"And you should talk to Zayn. I know you two like each other." He said to the now blushing red head, whose cheeks matched his hair.

Ed watched him go with a shake of his head and a chuckle. He turned when he heard a door creak open and he could see Zayn's face.

"Hey."

"Hey." 

Zayn smiled shyly before looking over his shoulder and turning back to Ed.

"So, do you I don't know" Ed stuttered out, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Pick me up at seven." Zayn said smirking.

"Seven."

"Seven."

\----------------------------

"Well it's not fair! I know you're real! Why cant that be enough?" Harry cried into Louis chest.

Louis chuckled and ran his hands through Harry's soft curls. He sighed and bit his lip.

"It's enough for me." He said smiling down at the boy who was curled up into his lap. Harry had been going on about the same thing for about an hour now, and Louis made sure to listen to every detail.

"Yeah. but still it be nice if they could just take my word for it." Harry protested, but relaxed in Louis' arms when the older boy started to stroke his hair

"Just introduce me before I leave babe, we wont stay long, just long enough to say hi prove I'm a person and then we can go get something to eat at a nice restaurant and then come back to my apartment, and do some much needed cuddling on my couch." Louis teased at the end, leaning down and kissing behind Harry's ear, making the curly haired boy laugh.

"I don't know, they might think that I paid you to be Louis or something." Harry said pouting.

"Then we can all go out to dinner, and then you and I, will come back do some cuddling." Louis concluded,pulling Harry close and dropping a kiss o the boys mop of hair.

"Yeah..yeah okay." Harry said, holding close to Louis. "I don't want to go anywhere fancy, I just want to go to like Red Lobster or something and just get something to eat."

Louis smirked, "I'll wear something normal babe, no suit and tie or anything, just red jeans, a striped shirt and some suspenders. " Louis argued. Harry laughd and rolled his eyes.

"That's what you're wearing now. Lou." Louis pretended to look shocked and did a double check of his outfit before looking back up at Harry with a stupid love struck grin.

"So it is."


End file.
